A Different World
by darkkitty109
Summary: Kagome finds Inuysaha and he tells her he will never leave her. she will become a demon in 5days, Kikyo wants her soul back and to take Inuyasha back, Koga hurt Kagome? R&R please first fic InuKag Chapter 2 changes made & Lemon in chapter 3 *Discontinued*
1. Found

**A different world**

I do not own Inuyasha**  
In the long streets of Tokyo a girl walked not to far off from her home. It is in the middle of the afternoon, barely evening. **

**The girl with long raven hair, dark brown eyes, slim figure, wearing casual clothing as she walked the streets of Tokyo. **

**She never swaying, never finding a purpose in life for herself. It feels the same each day. Waking up, going to work, coming home, and then going to sleep. **

**Today was different though. She could not help feel like something could happen at any given moment. She was so lost in thought she did not pay attention to where she was going until she finally fell, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
The said girl, kagome groaned in bit of pain, slowly sitting up. **

**'Why am I such a klutz?' She grumbled, wincing though at the pain that shot through her knee. "Damn..." She leaned against the brick wall, near the supermarket, rubbing her knee absently until the pain dulled.  
**

**With a sigh she stood on wooblely feet." Today is not my day…" Something caught her eye, making her glance in the dark alleyway. The sun maybe still up, but when two buildings are close together light could barely be seen. But it seems kagome has caught a small flick of light. **

**Either on good judgment or not she could not help but follow it as if in a trance. Kagome walked towards the little sparkling orb of golden light. It started to flee with every step she took. Kagome started chasing after the little glimpse of light. All that was heard were the soles of her shoes hitting the cold wet ground of the darkened ally. **

**She came to a dead end. She looked up at the eroded red brick wall that stood before her. She felt like she was enclosed.  
**

**She felt the presence of someone behind her. Someone breathing heavily behind her. She felt shivers creep up her spine, as she got ready to turn around preparing to scream at any given moment. **

**Kagome saw a person leaning up against the wall in the dark ally. For some reason she wasn't afraid. She was relaxed. 'Of all the emotions to feel at a time like this.' She grumbled.  
**

**As he stepped out of the shadows she notice it was a boy looking a bit older then herself. He looked about 18 or so, with flowing silky silver hair tipped with a light gold. He seemed at least 6.5". **

**From the looks of his well toned body he was very well built. He stood with a strong chest, well toned abs. His shirt torn to shreds and his pants hung unevenly. His arms and chest were covered with fresh cut wounds and dripping blood, some were major while some were just merely a scratch.  
Her soft gaze fell upon his face. **

**She found herself lost in his absorbing golden eyes. His skin appeared rough and jagged from all of the scrapes and cuts. Kagome hadn't noticed how long she had been staring at him. He started to advance towards her and said, "My name is Inuyasha, I will not hurt you." Kagome was so distant with her thoughts she had yet to notice his advances. **

**Kagome knew not of what to do. All her body aloud her to do was to slightly raise her head and nod. Inuyasha then took her delicate ivory hands in his and pulled her to her feet and into his arms. In one swift motion he swept her off her feet bridal style.  
**

**Kagome felt the heat radiating off his masculine body. It was this act of movement that allow her to realize she felt extremely cold. Automatically she snuggled into the welcoming warmth of his body that it had to offer her. Inuyasha felt the girl in his arms shift closer to him. **

**A blush crepted upon his features and instinctively he wrapped his arms tighter around the shivering girl. A feeling stirred inside of him; A feeling he never in his life experienced before. Inuyasha had never been intimate with someone before. To him she was different and he didn't understand why. **

**He pushed those thoughts out of his head trying to concentrate on the matter at hand.Inuyasha leapt to the top of a building that enclosed the ally way. Kagome noticed that the little ball of light was no longer there. **

**She would have to ask him about it later. She also knew she had a lot of other questions that needed to be answered. She opened her mouth getting ready to speak. Inuyasha knew what she was getting ready to do but he didn't have the time to answer her questions right now especially when he was trying to save their lives. **

**He took off running so fast they were nothing but a blur of color. Kagome gasp, and shut her mouth instantly. She knew he was a demon or something around that. Everything that she knew from common sense told her to be afraid and to try to run and get away. Her heart told her other wise. **

**With Inuyasha she felt so safe and protected that nothing bad could ever happen to her when she was with him. She never wanted this feeling to go away still being so new to her. Kagome never had a serious relationship. **

**Of course there was a couple boyfriends that meant absolutely nothing to her. Every time she dated someone they all were the same. Jerks.  
**

**Like when she dated this guy named Koga. Every time they got together he would try to ask her to have sex with him. He kept on pressing the issue when he knew she wasn't ready. One day he got so pissed off at her, he attacked her and locked the door. **

**Snarling, he told her, "I always get what I want bitch! What makes you think you are any exception? So if you're not going to give yourself willingly then I will take it from you by force!" **

**Kagome, terrified as she was started to think of ways to get out of the situation. When she was gonna make a run for the door koga tackled her to the floor. Koga smacked her across the face. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He threw her on his bed and tied her hands above her head and put all of his body weight on her legs to keep her from struggling. **

**Koga was a wolf demon which had not been known to Kagome at the time. Koga extended his claws and in the blink of an eye her clothes were torn to shreds.  
Just as soon as Kagome registered what was about to happen she started to cry as a naked Koga stood in front of her. **

**She didn't want it to happen like this. She was a virgin after all. She had been saving herself her entire life to find the one of her dreams. Now it was all about to be gone in a fraction of a minute. Just as he positioned himself atop of her there was a blue aura surrounding her figure as she cried. **

**With a jolt of energy Koga was thrown off her body and against the wall. Kagome had been sobbing when Koga was removed from her body, but as she gained her barings she bolted out the window thankfully his room was on the first floor.  
That was the last time she had ever even trusted a guy around her until now. **

**What surprised her even more was the fact she just met him and she was already in his arms. Kagome knew she was still young and had plenty of time to find the right guy for her. "Wait" her mind said to her. **

**"Could he be the one for me? The one I have always seen in my dreams?" She looked up at him fromm within his arms and smiled. Inuyasha felt her gaze on him and came to a stop in the middle of a large meadow.  
**

**He put Kagome down gently on her feet. He sighed. "I'm sorry. You don't even know my name and I'm already running off with you." Kagome blushed and replied, "You startled me a bit, but I was hoping you could help answer some of the questions that I have." **

**Inuyasha stood there puzzled at the girls reaction to him. She didn't even care he was a demon or a half demon. Inuyasha just smiled slightly and nodded his head. "Inuyasha, is it? Well for starters why did you come and take me away?"  
Inuyasha cleared his throat, but before he was even able to start to open his mouth he tackled Kagome to the ground. **

**Not even a split second later did the arrow shoot past there bodies onto the ground. "Aw…shit how in the hell…? How did she keep up with us?" "What is happ…" Kagome started to speak before once again she was swept off the ground and seamlessly flying through the meadow and into a nearby forest. **

**Inuyasha leapt and jumped over rocks and fallen trees in the way, dogging all objects in the way of their path. They soon arrive at the edge of a cliff in the forest.  
**

**Inuyasha stopped and turned around and jumped backwards with kagome on his back. As soon as he jumped he caught a vine and swung into a cave carved out of the side of the mountain. He jumped behind a big boulder and masked their scents so they couldn't be detected unless seen.  
**

**Inuyasha covered Kagome's mouth to keep her from screaming. A girl who looked a lot like Kagome floated down right past the cave. The girl floated back up upon discovering the whereabouts of the cave. Her bow ready and arrow notched. The girl walked closer and closer to the place Inuyasha and Kagome were hiding. She looked around in defeat. **

**"Inuyasha you can not keep protecting that worthless girl. You belong to me and only me. You will stand by my side whether you or that child likes it or not!" The girl steadily walked out of the cave with out hesitation.  
**

**As soon as Inuyasha knew she had left for good he removed his hand from Kagome's mouth. He still held on to her afraid if he were to let her go he would lose her forever. Kagome turned in his arms and looked him deeply into his eyes and said, "Why are you choosing to protect me? **

**What did she mean that you belong to her?" Kagome's eyes saddened at the last question she asked. Inuyasha knew he had some serious explaining to do now. Inuyasha looked at the fragile girl in front of him and answered, **

**"Kagome, now that it is finally safe for the moment I might as well tell you everything." Kagome nodded her head in approval. "Kagome I have been watching over you for the past 4 years. **

**I have grown to know the person you are and all of the hardships you have gone through. You have so much potential and you have only awaked it once before." Kagomes eyes went wide and hesitantly asked, "When?"   
**

**Inuyasha's eyes grew sad and looked away from Kagome and he said, "Kagome when you were dating Koga…" Inuyasha emitted a low and dangerous growl from the bottom of his throat. "When he almost took you…" he continued. "You passed out and a blue aura surrounded your entire body and a blast of energy blasted that ass hole off of you. **

**That is when you woke up and jumped out the window. You thought all your self respect was gone as you ran home with out clothes on. That is when I could no longer sit by and watch. I had to do something. **

**So I shielded you from the rest of the world until you got home and to your room. After that I made sure that mangy wolf never even thought about touching you again." Kagome looked as if she were in tears.  
**

**She was about to speak but he pressed his fingers against her lips allowing him time to finish the second question she had asked him. "After that moment I was placed as your guardian for as long as we both shall live. The girl that came looking for us is Kikyo. **

**She is I guess you can say ex-girlfriend." He paused sighing softly. " She still has yet to realize that I am drawn to another woman." " Who is it?" Kagome asked tears in her eyes. Inuyasha smiled a bit to the side and said, "The only girl who has ever made me smile. The one I am willing to protect even if it means losing my life in the process…it is you…Kagome.  
**

**I know you have had a lot of trouble in the past. There have been so many times that I have just wanted to run to you and make everything ok. To see you smile again. Even if you say no to me, I will never for as long as I live give up the position to protect you from harm." **

**Inuyasha started to get up, he didn't want to see the disgust in her eyes after what he just confessed to her. Kagome, now tears running freely on there own, not because she was sad but because for the first time in her life she actually felt loved, really loved for who she was and not just because of her looks. **

**She grabbed onto his arms and pulled herself in front of him. Inuyasha hesitantly looked into the young girls eyes. Kagome leaned forward just slightly. Inuyasha leaned in meeting her lips in a warm and loving passionate kiss that someone only can dream of. **

**Her hands lightly trace up his chest until her arms wrapped around his neck. Inuyasha growled lowly, his arms wrapping around her slender waist. What started off as simple innocent pecks deepened as Inuyasha licked her bottom lip asking for further entrance. **

**She openly allowed his tongue to slip past her soft lips. Kagome moaned softly as his tongue sought out hers. Kagome started to move hers with his fighting for dominance. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, neither one wanting it to end. **

**Inuyasha pulled away knowing now if he didn't stop himself he wouldn't be able to control himself with her around. Kagome whimpered at the lost of his lips against hers.  
**

**She understood why though he stop. "Kagome, there is so much more to be explained to you that is going on." "What's happening to me? I know I've been feeling different lately but..." She hestanted. " I never thought anything about it until now." **

**Kagome sounded frightened and worried. Inuyasha said in a hesitant tone, "Kagome, you have to understand your body will be going through some major changes in the next 5 days. Kagome? **

**You have started the awakening process of your powers there for you will turn into a half demon like me." Inuyasha looked towards the ground not wanting to see the disgust she would have of turning into a lowly half demon like himself.  
Then something very unexpected happened. She leapt into Inuyasha's arms not out of disappointment but out of excitement. **

**He took a clawed finger and lifted her chin so he could see her face. She's smiling, and he got confused. "Why are you so happy? Half demons aren't excepted in either worlds. You'll will be an outcast like… me." Kagome ran her hands through Inuyasha's hair and said, "What are you talking about? **

**We can be together forever!" "What are you talking about?" "Well being a human I will age much faster then you and I will die eventually. You, Inuyasha will live forever being the half demon you are. So…please tell me you understand now!" Kagome giggled.  
**

**Inuyasha picked her up and threw her in the air just to catch her and spin her around. "Does that mean you'll be with me Kagome?" "Of course Inuyasha, I feel like I've known you my entire life. You make me feel so safe and … I don't know how else to explain the feeling I have inside. **

**Its all warm and heart felt. I don't understand if this is love or not, but how can you love someone after you've only known them for a couple of hours?" Kagome knew he was the one for her the moment she laid eyes on him. "Inuyasha?" **

**"What is it Kagome?" "Can you promise me one thing?" "Anything for you." "Can we take things slowly?" "I would never force you into anything I promise and we wont do anything if you don't feel that your ready." **

**"Thank you Inuyasha!" Inuyasha took her hands in his, placed them over his head and leaned in to kiss the beauty that stood before him. Kagome gladly complied with the same amount of passion flowing throughout the kiss. Feeling being exchanged along with the promise of a glorious future.  
**

**Kagome pulled away and ask, "What am I going to do about my family?" "Don't worry we will take care of them." Inuyasha looked into Kagome's lust filled eyes that held desire for him and only him. Kagome felt the twist and turn of her stomach as butterflies were born and taking flight as Inuyasha, the one she loved dearly and would give anything for, stared deeply into her eyes removing any doubt and uncertainty from her mind. **

**Inuyasha breathed in her lavender and rose petal smell. He felt blood begin to collect in his lower regions. Inuyasha pulled away leaving a very confused Kagome. "Is there something wrong with me Inuyasha?" **

**"There is noting wrong with you love, but if I didn't pull away I might not of been able to control myself." A tinge of pink crossed her features as she started to giggle. "Kagome this is no time to be laughing. There is another part of why Kikyo is after you. You were born with half of her soul. "  
**

**Kagome gasped in surprise. Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace as tears started to pool in her eyes which he couldn't bear to look at. "Kagome she intends to kill you, but…you have nothing to worry about especially with me protecting you. **

**We will get your soul back from her, but in doing so will cause you to turn into a full blooded demon." Kagome looked up into his gold crested eyes and said, "Please don't let me go through this on my own! Please don't ever leave me!" **

**"Kagome don't worry, I will ALWAYS be here for you no matter what happens! I am also here to train you when you acquire your new demonic powers. I will help you to defend yourself increase your speed and anything else you need help with." He paused. " **

**Don't you think we should start heading back to get your things?" He turned his back to her to climb on. "Wait! Get my things? For what?" "You can't stay at your house. Otherwise you'll be putting you family in danger. **

**I can't have that." "Oh… so where are we going? What should I tell my mom?" "We will talk more when we get there I promise." Kagome nodded her head in approval. She climbed on his back and they were off back into the forest. Unknown to either of them someone was sitting in the shadows, hearing every single word that was said...**

**Please R & R (It's my first fic let me know what you think)**

**_Jen _**


	2. Lost in the Woods

A Different World

I do not own Inuyasha (cries) lol he still loves me, but I love my Ryan more

(Last Time)

I can't have that." "Oh… so where are we going? What should I tell my mom?" "We will talk more when we get there I promise." Kagome nodded her head in approval. She climbed on his back and they were off back into the forest. Unknown to either of them someone was sitting in the shadows, hearing every single word that was said...

**Chapter 2: Lost in the Woods**

(Next Day)

Kagome and Inuyasha flew through medows and woods taking things a little bit more calmly then before. They stopped by a small stream in the woods. All of the sudden all that couol be heard was a gigantic "splash".

"Come on Kagome the waters fine."

" I don't think so…how am I going to explain showing up at my house with me and a guy being soaking wet?"

"How can you think of that right now when its so nice out? And besides you'll be dry by then."

Kagome turned her back to him giving the 'I'm not budging' look. Inuyasha tried to be sneaky and try to swim over to the bank where Kagome stood.

'_One…two…three' _Inuyasha thought before he jumped out of the water and grabbed her by her waist and threw her into the water. Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been laughing so hard he didn't notice her swimming towards him.

Kagome caught up to him and dove under the water. Inuyasha stopped his laughing fit to see the look on Kagome's face. He saw her nowhere to be found. Inuyasha started to panic before he was pulled under the water. He saw Kagome tugging on his feet.

She swam to the surface to get a breath of air. Just as she reached the surface she saw a very proud Inuyasha standing on the shore.

"How the hell did you get up there so fast?"

"Now wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would…" She was cut off but a loud yelling hanyou jumping into the lake screaming

"CANNON BALL". Kagome laughed at his silly antics. All the sudden she fell bubbles starting to rise from underneath her. Inuyasha swam extremely fast towards her and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

As they reached the surface he threw her in the air only to catch her as she came back down into the water. Inuyasha started to swim towards the shallow water at the far end of the stream right next to the peaceful flowing waterfall.

Kagome was curious about his actions and to where he was heading off to. She followed him at rapid speeds knowing how to swim better because of lifeguard training at school. Inuyasha as always was amazed with how beautiful she looked and how graceful she swam.

He stood there in awe as his beauty came closer and closer to him. As Kagome swam closer to Inuyasha she noticed he had stopped and awaited her arrival. So kagome stood up and decided to make him wait longer.

She played around in the water playfully splashing it about and watching the glistening droplets become one again with the body of water.

Inuyasha was beginning to get frustrated with her delays and knew she played around to see the look on his face when he was getting impatient.

So he decided he wouldn't let her have that satisfaction. So he started walking towards the waterfall alone. Kagome was irritated it didn't work. She started to move faster to catch up with him. As soon as she got right behind him she attempted to jump onto his unsuspecting back.

Inuyasha heard her from behind him and turned and moved to the side only to see the girl once again plunge into the water. Inuyasha smirked at this and picked her up.

"You know you shouldn't try to attack the water it's bad for your health."

"Humph… your no fair!"

"Oh…believe me my dear I am plenty fair." She smirked and dunked him under the water.

"Hey what was that for?"

"What are you talking about it wasn't me." Kagome grinned evilly and splashed him again. She started to swim franticly away from him knowing what she would get if she stuck around.

Inuyasha being a demon had the upper hand. Kagome saw that she couldn't win not matter what so she stopped suddenly as Inuyasha zoomed past her. Inuyasha slowed down and went back to the laughing girl. He held her and saw that she was in tears.

"Kagome, what's wrong why are you crying is it something I did?"

Kagome laughed harder at his statement. As Kagome calmed herself down she said,

" No, silly I was laughing so hard I started to cry. I wasn't upset or anything its just what happens sometimes when I'm well having alot of fun, it isn't bad."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. Kagome raised her hands to play with his white fluffy dog ears that rested on the top of his head. She thought she heard him start to softly purr. She felt the vibrations coming off of his body and into hers.

"I guess that's a good sign." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha put a clawed hand at the base of her back and captured her lips in a passionate and heated kiss. Inuyasha slid his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance from her. Kagome gladly gave it to him knowing she wanted nothing more then to taste him as well.

Both of them battling for dominance of the kiss they shared. As they kissed, for what seemed like forever his other hand found its way to her soft thigh. He started to stroke it softly and tenderly. He started to move higher.

He could smell her arousal spike as he neared her center, the place she needed him most, the place he needed to be most.

The smell was intoxicating to his senses. She was torturing him even though she had no idea that she was. He had to do everything in his power to restrain himself from taking her then and there.

His hand found the barrier between her center and hand. Her revealing silk panties moist with her arousal kept him from what he needed. He felt her heat through them. He absently started to stroke her center. Kagome shuddered and convulsed slightly under his soft caresses.

She wanted…no she needed to feel him all of him. Just as easily as it begun it was all over to her dismay. Inuyasha pulled his hands away from where she wanted him.

Kagome whimpered at the loss of the touch of his lips on her own. She saw the desire burning deep with in his amber eyes and understood why he stopped himself.

Kagome pulled him back to her. "It's ok I want you Inuyasha please I need you…" She kissed him passionately. Inuyasha complied and instantly moved his hand up to where her breast sit and massaged them lovingly through her clothes, causing a light moan to escape her mouth. Inuyasha pulled away slightly,

"Kagome, I love you so much please… if you do not want this I will stop but… I don't know how much longer I will be able to hold on!"

Inuyasha started to pull away slightly only to have her pull him back to her body. Kagome looked into his loving eyes and saw that what he said was genuine and this made her smile.

"Inuyasha I love you too and if you stop now then it will drive me crazy!"

He smiled and placed one strong hand on her ivory cheek and the other on the small of her back. Kagome fisted her petite hands in his flowing silver mane. He pulled her slender body to mold with his.

Leaning in lips barely touching each others, warm breath on each other. As they came apart Inuyasha tucked a stray hair back to where to rest of it lay on her back.

Unknown to the couple Koga stood on the rock above. "Yea… that's repulsive to even picture her with a half breed like you!" Kagome looked up to see Koga sitting on the rock above her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked Kagome up.

He jumped with rage freshly in his system. "There's no way in hell she'll ever belong to you, you stupid wolf!" As soon as they landed Kagome glared at Koga and growled, "I will never belong to the likes of you!

You have no chance with me since I belong to Inuyasha." This statement not only confused Koga, it also confused Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Koga stared dumbfounded at Kagome's statement.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist completely forgetting Koga at that moment. Koga was even more pissed off. That was until she was ripped from Inuyasha's arms. She almost screamed at the sudden pain shooting through her sides.

"You will belong to me whether you like it or not! Seeing you have yet to mate with him you are still up for grabs! This means as soon as I claim you, you will have no say in who you will be with."

Koga growled hoarsely in Kagome's ear. Inuyasha ran fiercely towards the receding pair. Inuyasha heard what he had told her. It was all true, they had not mated making her vulnerable to anther male. Inuyasha lunged from a distance. Koga easily dogged his attack.

"You're not taking "MY" Kagome from me you bastard!" Inuyasha howled. Koga smirked, "She isn't yours mutt, you haven't even claimed her.

So she will be claimed as mine tonight!" Kagome noticed Inuyasha aura change to a dark crimson red, and it grew in intensity as Koga spoke. Kagome's usually calming almond eyes took on the color of a light icy blue.

"Koga!" Kagome screamed. He just glanced at her before coming to a halt and jumping to the sky above and dancing across the tree tops.

"You will regret ever putting a finger on me! I will kill you if you do not return me to Inuyasha!" Koga just shrugged it off with a small laugh.

Kagome once again looked at him and in seeing no change in reaction. She looked at his fleshy arm and bit him as hard as she possibly could. Koga felt the sharp jolt of pain from his right arm.

He noticed it was not human teeth, but the teeth… no fangs from a demon. From below Inuyasha watched the entire seen form in front of him. He saw his chance and jumped at Koga making contact with his jaw.

Koga plunged into the river, his arm was now oozing out blood from the two new puncture wounds. Kagome found herself in the safety of Inuyasha's arms.

Koga had not known Kagome held such power. He had to have her. Inuyasha released Kagome once they touched land. Koga emerged from the waters and stood by the edge. "I thought I taught you a lesson once before? Shall we relive that again?"

Koga looked him strait in the eye and then narrowed his. "That was you!" Koga said confused. "You have now pushed me to my limits! Tonight you will die bye my hands."

Inuyasha drew his sword and attacked Koga's figure. "You did exactly what I wanted you mutt!" Inuyasha looked at the figure in front of him. It disappeared right before his eyes. It was an illusion.

By the time he turned around Koga and Kagome were no where to be seen. Inuyasha followed his sent to where he was taking his Kagome. Now she was completely confused at seeing where they ended up.

They arrived at the opening of a cave. _"What the hell is going on here? This definitely can't be any where around modern civilization, Koga doesn't even seem the same." _Kagome thought to her self. As she thought about it nothing made sense.

Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts as she heard Koga talking to someone. "Do not let anyone enter here until we have emerged, or you will serve your lives for it!"

They entered the den only to have Kagome thrown harshly against the stone cold floor. Before she knew it she was struck against her soft features. "Don't you dare even think to defy me again wench!"

Feeling a boldness to defend herself she spoke out against his wishes, "What makes you think I will listen to the likes of you? How dare you try and control me!"

Just as she finished her statement she passed out from the lack of energy and from the pain being inflicted on her flesh. Kagome woke up to unknown surroundings. That was until she met the face of Koga.

"Koga… what the hell did you do to me!" Kagome demanded. He started to stoke her bruised cheek. "I did nothing as of yet. I wanted you to be awake to enjoy what is about to happen next as much as I will."

Tears started to pool in her eyes. She let them fall freely. She gathered up as much strength as she could, and tried to stand up. Yet her efforts were in vain as she felt herself once again fall back down on the cold stone floor.

She glanced to her wrists, she was shackled to the ground. "Not so bold, now are we wench!" Koga's voice shot through the air dripping with icy venom. Kagome started to silently cry out for Inuyasha to save her.

"Silence "Bitch" he is dead!" Tears started to pool in her eyes. "What the hell happened to him?" Koga smirked at her uneasiness. "While you blacked out he came looking for you. We fought and we found out who was stronger between the two of us."

He growled darkly. Inuyasha stood in the shadows of the cave listening to all the bullshit he told Kagome. There was never a fight, he was all to confident that he would not find them. Then it all hit him.

He was trying to make Kagome forget about him and give in to Koga to save her life. Inuyasha looked to where Kagome lay, her spirit shattered into a million pieces. She was sobbing uncontrollably as Koga spread her legs with his thigh. He planted rough unwanted kisses all over her body, touching every inch of her body.

Kagome did every thing she could to remove Koga from her body. Kagome's eyes widened as Koga's hands traveled farther down her body and finding the place no man had ever dare to travel.

As he cupped her center her eyes turned into a bright gold. Inuyasha had to restrain himself from ripping the wolf to shreds for touching her.

He should be the only one aloud to touch her. He felt his anger rise even more if possible. He had to wait for the precise moment to strike other wise it wouldn't work. "I assure you Kagome you will enjoy this, and you will be by my side for all eternity."

Koga stood if only for a moment to remove his garments. This is the opportunity Inuyasha had been waiting for. Before Koga even had his shirt off he felt a sharp pain in his back. Inuyasha grabbed the back of his neck looking for his pressure point and right before he passed out he whispered,

"I told you never to touch her again, if you do it will cost you your life you filthy wolf!" As he fell to the floor Kagome stared at Inuyasha speechless.

Inuyasha felt her gaze upon his body. He turned towards her, starting to advance towards the helpless girl on the floor. "I thought you were dead!"

Kagome started to cry as Inuyasha unlocked all of the chains that bound her to the floor. As soon as the last of the chains was discarded Inuyasha fell back slightly from the girl leaping into his arms.

"Know this Kagome, no one will ever take you away from me. Do not believe everything you hear, do not forget this." Kagome nodded her head saying she understood. They started out of the den when they heard a very pissed of Koga cursing behind them.

Kagome giggled when she thought of Koga being chained to his own floors. They hid in the shadows until the guards outside ran inside and reached Koga's body leaving the exit wide open to them.

(Thanks let me know what you think! )

Jen


	3. A Sweet Touch Lemon

A Different World

_(I'm sorry I have taken so long to update but I have been really busy with schoolwork and sports. I'm glad everyone likes it so far! I was so excited that I actually got reviews for this story…but any way on with the third chapter!)_

(Previously)

"Know this Kagome, no one will ever take you away from me. Do not believe everything you hear, do not forget this." Kagome nodded her head saying she understood. They started out of the den when they heard a very pissed of Koga cursing behind them. Kagome giggled when she thought of Koga being chained to his own floors. They hid in the shadows until the guards outside ran inside and reached Koga's body leaving the exit wide open to them.

Chapter 3: A Sweet Touch 

(Warning Lemon! If you aren't of age please do not read! You have been warned)

Kagome and Inuyasha dashed out of the cave untouched and unnoticed by the guards. As they ran through the woods they started to slow there pace knowing they were well away from Koga and the others. Kagome tilted her head to the side and looked at Inuyasha, "Where are we?" Inuyasha looked wide eyed at Kagome he didn't feel like explaining what was going on…not right now it was just to confusing to explain all in a couple minutes.

"We are in the northern lands." "Were what…?" Kagome looked at him even more so confused then before. She stopped walking all together and looked at him with an angry glare.

"I think you need to explain to me what the hell is going…" Inuyasha sighed and covered her mouth with his palm. He took her hands and led her to a small opening in the woods. Trees and wild flowers of all types and colors enclosed it. It was like a wall of color encircling them.

Kagome looked up into the canapé and saw the tiny patches of the suns rays flowing through the overlapping trees. There was a giant smooth silver stone sitting in the middle of the clearing crested with glittering amber and cerulean stones. All along the edges, wild blue roses were sprawled out amongst it, with its fairytale like appearance it almost looked it was taken right out of a storybook.

"Wow…" Kagome squeaked out as she gazed in awe. She had forgotten the anger she felt mere moments ago. The clearing was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Inuyasha smirked and sighed at her stunned reaction. Then he took her hands in his,

"Yea…that's what use to happen to me too every time I came here with my mother." Kagome looked to him and saw sorrow deep within his amber eyes. "You seem so sad Inuyasha…?" Inuyasha lifted his face to hers only to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. Kagome's face brightened.

"This was the last place I saw her… I was 5 years old, but after that day I haven't seen her since. We were chased by youkai…somehow we were separated and I ran to the edge of this world and that is when…." His voiced trailed off and focused on Kagome. Kagome's eyes saddened and she wrapped her arms around his neck not noticing the last part of his statement.

"Its ok Inuyasha…I'm sure you'll see her again." His arms encircled her waist and pulled her slender body to his. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Come closer…I need to tell you something…" She looked up into his golden eyes "Ok…" Inuyasha brought his face so it was only an inch away.

"Thanks…" Inuyasha whispered his breath hot on her lips. He felt her shiver lightly. Then he removed the space between them with a sweet kiss that would always be remembered between the two. Kagome's face tinged a light red before leaning into the gentle kiss pressing into him. Her hands fisted lightly into his silvery mane as he held her slender body to him close to his heart. Inuyasha pulled away only to come down again with a kiss filled deeply with passion and desire.

His hand held the back of her head to his while the other wrapped strongly around the small of her back, stroking causing her to shiver. Kagome gasped into his mouth as he smoothed his tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission. She eagerly parted her cherry lips allowing his wandering tongue to taste her, to exploring every inch of her mouth as he a couple times before.

"Hmmm…" Kagome moaned into his mouth. She felt his chest start to vibrate slightly; she heard a low purring sound coming from deep within his chest. She smirked inwardly to herself and continued to kiss him. They parted for much needed air. Kagome lay her head down on his shoulder nuzzling him. Inuyasha felt that feeling again, the feeling of something growing as the blood rushed into his lower regions.

His mouth descended to her ivory neck placing light feather like kisses. Kagome leaned into him as a knot in the pit of her stomach tightened with each teasing kiss. He ran his fangs over her skin causing her to gasp with pleasure. Inuyasha smelt the air and found a change as her arousal spiked, making his desire run even deeper for the woman in his arms. Kagome ran her small hands across his chest until she lifted it free from his body. "Kagome…?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Please…Inuyasha I want you…" Kagome purred into his all to sensitive ears. Inuyasha kissed her again roughly feeling his erection peak as she breathed into his ear. He picked her up wrapping her legs around him and walked over to the silver sheet of rock.

He lay her gently down on her back kissing her sweet lips. His hands roamed over her body. She arched into his touches. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as her silent pleas tortured his demon soul. Inuyasha slipped his clawed hands underneath her shirt firmly grasping one of her breasts. "Ah…" Kagome mewled as he set her skin aflame with his gentle caresses to her body. He removed her shirt in quick fluid motions throwing it aside to lay with his.

'I swear females wear to many damn layers…' Inuyasha said to himself. Kagome giggled as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra with one hand. She let it fall between them before tossing it away leaving her chest bare to Inuyasha's burning gaze. His eyes widened slightly as his hand acted on its own accord.

Her flesh was pale and soft. Inuyasha reached to her and cupped one in his hand admiring how big they actually were. Kagome pinked lightly as he stroked her with astonishment. She pulled his gaze away with a heated kiss. He needed to see all of her, to feel her shiver under his touch. His hands ran down the curves of her body.

He came in contact with the clasp of her skirt. Kagome stiffened a bit before relaxing remembering it was Inuyasha, and no one else. Inuyasha took his time undoing the difficult clasp. Kagome laid frustrated on the bed with the delay of pleasure her body ached for. Kagome felt his talented hands slide down her long legs.

Inuyasha removed her lacy pink panties, and the skirt that she wore to work a couple days ago. He moved his hands further down her body kissing the skin he exposed. He found her source of arousal emitting waves of heat as he brushed her moist folds. Kagome gasped feeling Inuyasha's teases to her body. Inuyasha removed his hands smirking a bit leaving her needing more, needing to feel complete.

He traveled up her body; her sanity was hanging by mere threads of self-control. Kagome feel something in her mind snap as Inuyasha kissed the tender flesh of her neck. Kagome's normally blue eyes flared into a crimson red. Without hesitation she flipped him onto his back kissing him roughly and forcefully, making him pull her to him letting her feel his arousal against hers. This pleasure was maddening.

The knot in her stomach grew tighter and tighter with each teasing kiss against her skin. She felt like her head was spinning out of control. She firmly grasped his bare chest panting for air needing a release. She started to grind fiercely into him needing him to be in her.

"Please…" Kagome begged breathing hotly into his hanyou ears. Inuyasha smirked and flipped her onto her back spreading her legs with his knee having removed his pants as he laid into her. He kissed her softly positioning himself between her legs.

"Kagome…I'm sorry…" Inuyasha panted as he thrust deep into her welcoming body. He stilled almost instantly after he tore through her barrier, past her virginity making her his now and forever. Kagome felt a pained tear fall from her eyes. It was quickly replaced by a strong desire and need. She arched her hips to him driving him deeper into her. Inuyasha felt himself enter her fully to her hilt.

He growled with pleasure as he pulled out and thrust back in softly keeping in mind this was her first time. The friction between them increased as he moved more into her lifting her legs higher letting him reach her sweet spot hitting it every time he thrust into her.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed as she felt her about to burst.

"Please Inuyasha…faster…hmm…" Kagome whimpered.

Inuyasha stared at her wickedly grasping her hips giving into his own need knowing she had almost reached her peak of pleasure. He kissed her hard as he pounded into her over and over again holding her hips firm in place.

"Tell me you love me…" Kagome panted as she felt her climax on the brink of control.

"I…love you my Kagome…" Inuyasha panted as he felt himself release his seed into her sending her off the edge.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she came around his heated shaft. Inuyasha bit into her neck marking her as his officially. With a final thrust he pulled her to him tightly.

"I love you Kagome…" Inuyasha panted kissing her flushed cheeks.

"I love you too…Inuyasha" Kagome smiled nuzzling his neck as he lapped at the excess blood on hers.

They lay embraced in each other's arms both unaware of the transformations that had taken place. Inuyasha awoke with a start noticing missing body heat that use to be there. He shot his eyes open only to lay them on a beautiful demoness.

Her hair, long white tresses draped over her shoulders tipped with a frosty blue, ears like his onto of her head black tipped with a light summer blue. She had a long graceful tail that swayed from side to side as she looked out into the forest that surrounded them.

He then noticed Kagome didn't lie beside him. She was nowhere to be seen. The demoness sensed turmoil in the air and turned halve around smiling.

"Who are you!" Inuyasha all but growled. She gasped in surprise and glared at him,

"What do you mean "Who are you?"" She demanded. Inuyasha eyed her blue eyes encircled by a ring of gold. He traced his gaze down to her neck and found his mark.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned. "Who else would it be silly" Kagome sighed laughing a little.

"What's wrong mate?" She whispered to him. He looked at her coming towards him.

"You've changed" He managed to get out. Kagome eyed him suspiciously

"What do you mean changed…?" Kagome looked down to her hands and found claws like Inuyasha's. She moved her hands to the top of her head and found the same two fuzzy ears that he had on his. Kagome ran to him and drug him to the nearest lake to see her new transformations.

(I hope you like this chapter and i hope its not to short...it took me forever to come up with it but please read and review and let me know if you wish for me to continue or if I should just drop the story all together!) Until next time!

Jen

Thanks to all my reviewers thus far:

Gopher

Animemaster168

WolfDemon610


End file.
